


Pleasure

by Merfilly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Nat has a reading habit





	Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gryphonrhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/gifts).



Generally, it was a mission briefing. Sometimes, it was a news journal, sorting fact from fiction.

Every now and then, though, Natasha found a ridiculous paperback novel in the grocery store and let herself just turn off her brain. The hyper-vigilance had a cost, and she did get tired of paying it.

A lot of times, it was a western, with their cut and dry formulas, but sometimes it was a romance novel. And her friends would watch the eye rolls, hear the muttered ‘really’ every ten pages, and smile.

Nat was relaxing, proving just why books existed for pleasure.


End file.
